Nameless Soul
by RememberTheMoon
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Victoria finds Bella and changes her. Will the Cullens find out what happened to Bella? Will Bella ever see them again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fanfiction. It takes place during New Moon, because, well, I was disappointed with how the rest of the books turned out. I was hoping for it to turn out a little bit differently, so these are just my opinions on what should have happened. Have any questions? Ask me. I'll clarify anything you want to know. Please read all of it! Enjoy!**

Bella pulled her knees to her chest, heart-wrenching sobs escaping her lips, ripped from her mouth involuntarily. She no longer knew if she was making noise at all. It didn't even matter, because Edward was gone. Through her tears, she stared dejectedly at her bare walls. To her, nothing even mattered. She barely knew night from day, she didn't know if Charlie even came home anymore. She didn't remember the last time she ate-or drank. She lived in her room, no longer bothering to go to school. There was too much there to force unwanted memories upon her- every sweet kiss she had shared with E-E-E- HIM, every smile, every laugh she had shared with his family would be remembered, each one ripping out a peace of her heart.

'No,' she thought, her face contorting into a mask of pain, 'my heart has already been ripped out. There's nothing left.'

Pain rippled through her chest, and more ragged sobs burst from her throat, the pathetic sound similar to that of an injured animal. Slowly, Bella unfolded herself from her position on her bed, standing up crookedly. She ignored the rubbery feeling in her legs, dragging them to her mirror, staring in with eyes filled with anguish.

"What, are you doing to yourself, Bella?" She spoke to her lifeless reflection, raising a trembling hand to the mirror, touching the glass. Her fingers left foggy streaks on it, shaky lines that stretched longingly, looking so forlorn and lonely against the subtle gleams of light. She smiled for a moment, her pale skin lifting slightly at the corners of her mouth, realizing that was how she must have looked next to HIM. Hideous, and out of place. The pain in her face deepened. "No wonder he left me," She whispered.

"Oh, Bella. Look at you." She heard a silken voice behind me murmur from behind her. Bella stiffened for a moment, remembering the last time she had heard a voice like this- so pure, so smooth. She let the memory wash over her like the water from a shower, and for a moment, she smiled, her face alive with a joy she could almost not comprehend. But through the happiness of remembering a voice like this, she felt fear seeping to her core.

_The voice was not HIS. _

Her breath quickened, and she whirled around. Her heartbeat quickened in her chest, a fact that her intruder could not ignore. The beautiful, red-haired women smiled in malicious glee, her threatening grin contorting her angelic face.

Bella's hand sprung from its paralyzed position on the mirror to her neck, feeling her heart leap up to her throat in shock. It lay there limply against her pale, almost colorless skin.

"Victoria." Her lifeless words did not form a question, merely a statement.

Victoria was in her room, standing there as if they were old friends. But Bella was not too surprised. She had been expecting this ever since Jake left, and Laurent was chased away in the woods. She knew that Victoria would be here soon enough, ready to kill her. 'A mate for a mate,' she thought dimly to herself, her eyebrows scrunching together with fatigue. She was so tired.

"You must have heard from Laurent." Victoria could tell she was afraid-afraid, yet not surprised to see her. She had been waiting for her. Waiting to die.

The female vampire looked Bella up and down. She had never seen a bigger wreck of a human, not even the ones she had sucked half-dry, begging for their lives. Those people would not come to terms with their death. They wanted to live, even if it meant giving up their souls. They kept fighting. The girl before her already looked dead-she was only a shell, no heart, no soul, no nothing to occupy the already weak, pitiful person before her. She had already given up.

"I can't say that I'm sad that you are in this state." Victoria's eyes flashed in resentment of the girl in front of her. "Yet, I am curious enough to ask why." The vampire tossed her hair back and laughed wickedly to herself. "I like to play with my food."

Bella's throat tightened as she responded to the red-eyed vampire before her. "The Cullens left me. I was nothing more than a plaything to them. They never loved me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. 'Why even bother denying it when I know I am about to die.' She thought to herself, a sob catching in her raw throat, resulting in a noise similar to water rushing through a drainpipe.

Victoria couldn't even feel pity for the girl in front of her. So she was broken beyond repair-she could easily escape the pain of her loss so easily, with one single gunshot, or taking too many pills. The possibilities were endless. Yet Victoria was forced to live an eternal life without ever seeing her James again. All because of this worthless little _brat. _

Suddenly, a ghost of an idea rippled through her mind, such a cruel action that she almost gasped out loud in pure joy.

Victoria would cause this girl eternal pain.

"Please," Bella begged, her voice cracking on the single syllable, "Please just kill me now. I don't care how, just _please." _A crazed look full of utter self-hatred filled her eyes, "I'm not good enough to keep living."

Victoria was over at her side in a flash, standing behind her, her mouth pressed up against her ear so she could whisper in it. Her right hand was on Bella's wet, throbbing pulse, a noise so tempting that Victoria almost forgot her plan.

"Did you think I would let you escape this easily?" Victoria whispered, her musical voice low and harsh, so beautiful, yet so utterly terrifying. "Did you think I would let you rid of a pain so deep you feel it could shatter you to your core?" Victoria pushed Bella forward roughly, giggling to herself in pure joy as she heard the girl's head connect with the corner of the bedpost.

Victoria smelled fresh blood. She sauntered forward, with the grace of a dancer, yet the ferocity of a rabid mountain lion. She crouched down next to Bella and grinned savagely, her gorgeous features resembling that of the Cheshire Cat.

Bella was gasping in pain, but not terror. She had imagined her death would be a painful one- she was not lucky enough for it to be quick and painless. She rose a trembling had to her forehead- through her emotional pain, she felt a sharp, hot feeling rush through her temple when Victoria threw her. She felt warm wetness on her brow, and smelled rust and salt, the smell of blood she hated so much. She brought her hand down to her face, barely registering it when she saw her hand covered in bright red blood, dripping from her fingertips as Victoria settled down next to her.

The female vampire rose a steady finger to the open wound on Bella's forehead, stroking a bit of the blood out of her eyes, then licking the blood of her finger. She grinned.

"Now I see why the kept you around for as long as they did. You taste simply delectable." Bella shuddered in horror as her red eyes flashed with amusement.

Suddenly, anger once again seeped into Victoria's features. "I see why my mate wanted you so much." She grabbed Bella's neck, clenching it in her ice-cold grasp, "But you were not worth dying for. _Not worth dying for, Bella, dear."_

Victoria's hand constricted for a moment then relaxed on Bella's throat. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my James. I'm not going to kill you." She snorted, and Bella's eyes widened. "I'm going to make you immortal, so you have to live forever knowing that you are unwanted." Her red lips pulled back into a smile once more. "The worst punishment of all."

Bella was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed, resembling a goldfish out of water. Her brown eyes looked so dead, so afraid, and yet so empty at the same time. They had endured so much more than they should have for her short years, and would endure so much more in the endless time to come.

Victoria put her lips to her pale neck, almost resembling a kiss, then bit down with unimaginable force, and let the venom seep through the girl's veins.

As the fire began to rush through her body, Bella's eyes rolled back in her head. Visions of Edward filled her mind-Alice-Jasper-Emmett-Carlisle-Esme-even Rosalie. They all dominated her thoughts, until the pain was unbearable, and she let a mangled scream.

Victoria picked up her small frame in her arms, and carried her out through the woods, where the change could take place for the next few days. She dumped Bella's writhing body to the ground, and stared at it for a moment.

"I'm not sorry." She whispered, and then ran off into the darkness.

Only Bella's half-hearted screams filled the silence of the night.

**Loved it? Hated it? Any questions? No flames please! (Trust me, last time I got a flame it was NOT pretty, honestly.) Any questions? Suggestions? I'm open to anything. Except flames. Ahem. Thanks!  
~Ari**


	2. THE MOST EPIC AN THAT EVER ANed

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry about the whole not-updating thing but FYI this story will be on hold for the time being. I'm far too busy to find time to write it currently, and for those of you kind enough to review and do Author Alerts, Favorite Stories, ETC., I apologize. But I swear I'll be back ASAP. I'll try to write soon but until then, SOOO sorry! Merci, mes amis! **

**Thanks a mill! You guys rock!  
XOXOXOXO**

**~Ari **


	3. Chapter 2

**Guess who's not dead?**

Edward ran through the forest, his face a mask of pure, unimaginable pain. He missed his love, his Bella-her tantalizing scent, the way her blush lit up her face in a brilliant shade of red, everything about her. It was torture to be away from her, but leaving her? It tore him to pieces.

He sighed and sped up a bit as he ran. If he could, he would break down and sob out his un-beating heart, and will himself to die on the forest floor, at that very minute. But he knew what that would do to Esme, and the rest of his family, in fact. They were worried enough about him as it was-just the other day ROSALIE had called him in South America, begging him to come home, dry-sobbing about how he was tearing their world apart. So, he was returning to one of his family's home in Alaska with a brave face. It would be exceedingly difficult to hide his pain from his family-especially with an empath and a psychic as siblings.

The hole where is heart _should _be was aching-aching _so _much. He felt so incredibly stupid for leaving his love. But he knew it was for the best. He knew that she would be able to move on with her life-she was only human after all. She would heal, he hoped. She would have a husband, children, a family, and _love _without him. She would find happiness.

Edward knew he would die when she did- his empty soul wouldn't be able to take it. He had already planned that when he did the stupidest thing he possibly could-left her. Loves should die together, like Romeo and Juliet died for each other. He would die for his love, even if she no longer loved him.

He was nearing his home. The smell of his family- the smell of sunshine- began to reach his senses. He grimaced, and prepared himself for the whirlwind of emotions that would surely accompany his return home. He inhaled one more unnecessary breath, bottled his pain, and slowed down a bit as he neared his home.

xXx

Alice sighed dramatically, rubbing her temples like she had a headache. She had seen Edward returning to their home just the other day, but she knew he would without even seeing it. Especially when Rosalie, of all people, called him and begged him to return. When Rosalie loses her pride, even oblivious Edward knows something is not right. But right now, his future was changing so rapidly; one moment he was in his room, next he was playing the piano, yet the moment in time it chose to settle on depicted him and the rest of the Cullens in the forest, Forks to be exact, just standing there. Alice could sense another presence, but he or she was not in her line of vision.

She inhaled another deep breath, and Jasper, next to her, put his hand on her forearm. He sent her calming waves, and she smiled up at him, her expressive topaz eyes flashing with love and thanks. She let her hands fall from her head, and settle limply in her lap.

She looked back at her mate, who had looked away from her and was now staring off into the distance, his black eyes flashing with unidentifiable emotions. Alice sighed. She needed to get Jasper to hunt- he had barely tasted blood since that horrible night, Bella's eighteenth birthday. She shuddered. That was the night she had lost her best friend, her sister.

She had never blamed Jasper. She blamed Edward, stupid,_ stupid_ Edward for leaving Bella. He claimed it was better for her, but Alice couldn't disagree more. It was an idiotic plan. The only thing it did was break all their hearts. Without Bella, the entire family was broken.

Alice hadn't looked for Bella's future since the day they left, and nothing had come to her. She didn't want to see her sister living a life without her, no matter how selfish that was. She just couldn't. Besides, none of them wanted to live in a world without Bella- even Rosalie, who had acted like she couldn't stand her. She had loved her, too.

Alice twitched-she heard footsteps coming from the forest. They were light and quick, with an urgency to them.

Edward.

"EDWARD'S BACK!" She squealed jumping up from her spot on the beige couch she and Jasper had been sitting on. Her mate looked up, startled, his tousled blonde falling into his eyes. "EVERYBODY, GET DOWN HERE! EDWARD IS BACK!"

Carlisle came running into the room, hand in hand with Esme. Esme's long, caramel colored hair swung about her in perfect waves, settling artfully on her shoulders as she came to a stop, her eyes more hopeful than Alice had ever seen them. She gazed sadly at the door, hoping that Edward would come bursting in any second. She hated that her first 'son' was hurting.

Rosalie and Emmett came down next. Alice narrowed her wide eyes at them. Rosalie's hair was in disarray, her makeup slightly smudged across her gorgeous features. She tugged at her purple, t-shirt, pulling it back up her shoulder. Emmett looked sheepish.

"Do you hear that?" Alice was practically jumping up and down, urging them to hear the footsteps. They listened for a moment, then a wide grin stretched across Emmett's features.

"So Eddie-boy really is back!" he boomed in pure joy. He had been missing his brother. Alice nodded her head, her spiky black hair bobbing around her head. Rosalie pulled out a mirror, adjusted her hair and makeup, and everybody else just stood and waited.

xXx

The second Edward came through the door, he had been welcomed; hugs and kisses-more than he thought he deserved. His undead heart had ached when he saw Esme-she had been hurting so much, and he had caused it. He had hugged his mother the longest- he almost didn't want to let go.

Now he sat awkwardly in between Alice and Esme, as they studied his face. He kept glancing from each of their faces, feeling even more awkward than before. Esme's thoughts were so sympathetic, which was more than he deserved. From what he had done to his family, he should be treated as if he were no more than an intruding bug on the floor.

Jasper smirked, sensing his brother's discomfort. Emmett merely laughed, clutching Rosalie closer to him, and flicked on the television. It was showing the news.

"_**The search for Isabella Marie Swan is still going on. Her father last saw the eighteen-year-old girl from Forks, Washington on May 6**__**th**__**, Saturday night. She has been missing for three days. Police have no current leads as to where she might be. She has brown hair, brown eyes and , is 5' 4'. If you have any information, please call the following…"**_

Edward stared blankly at the TV for a moment, shock spreading across his features. "NO!" he roared, jumping to his feet and knocking over the lamp next to him. The rest of his family sat utterly still, except for Alice, who stood up next to him, and grabbed his arm, having seen what would happen if she didn't.

"Edward, EDWARD!" she yelled, "We'll help you find her. We love her, too! We will find her." Edward looked at her with his grief stricken eyes, and nodded his head firmly.

All the Cullens were coming back to Forks, and they had a mission. Find the missing part of their family.

Bella Swan.

**ME! I'm not dead! Anyways, my month long disappearance is no more, because now I have time for this! Yay! Any questions? Please Review! No Flames, please! Thanks for reading! I love you guys! **

**~Ari**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back from the dead, AGAIN! This chick won't go down without a fight, right?**  
Chapter 3

The burning had stopped.

The girl lay silent for a few moments, wondering what she should do. The overwhelming emptiness that engulfed her was like a shock of electricity, unrestrained and furious. The forest practically sang with silence, only the sporadic squawk of a crow sullying the calm.

Who was she?

She had no idea, no names came to mind. Everything was a blank sheet, and the fact that she did not know was terrifying. She tried to grope for some sort of shard of knowledge, but was awarded with nothing.

Then why, she thought, does it hurt so much? She reached for her chest, clawing at the pain. It was nothing like the pain she had felt before, for that had been burning and red hot, like fire. This sensation was so much worse, for so many different reasons. It was silvery and cool, but sharp like a knife, and it was slowly carving into her like a thanksgiving turkey.

She gritted her teeth, and let out a pained moan, the sound reverberating around her like the echo of a tiny bell. The sound was so meek and helpless, yet so very beautiful.

_That's not my voice_.

The girl shot up, her hand fluttering to her throat softly. She had moved so quickly but her mind was barely focused on that- that sound had come from her throat, but the noise could not have belonged to her.

But could it? She had no idea who she was, or anything about herself, so she could not tell. She shakily rose to her feet, pushing at the ground beneath her with her fists. She didn't feel tired, woozy or anything. But there was a burning in her throat, a remainder of the fire that had burned her just moments ago. The girl gazed around her, curious-how could anything be in such clear focus? Leaves on the trees swayed with the gentle, lilting wind, their green radiance almost hurting her eyes. She could smell them, their scent sharp and all encompassing, and so clear to her, even from the distance.

But it was the scent over the leaves that held her attention; it was so, so sweet, and her burning throat ached in desire. She had no control over her body anymore, and some primal instinct insider her snapped. She began to run, the forest flying around her in a green blur- she was so fast. Something broke through her burning thoughts, one simple thought that she pushed to the emptiest recesses of her mind, focusing only on the thirst that burned her.

_This isn't right._

The girl balked at the words, for the voice in her head was not hers-the voice was male. It was like silk to her now-sensitive ears, a deep tenor that reverberated in the depths of her mind. She continued on towards the tantalizing scent, breathing in deeply. She ignored the lovely voice for now.

_You don't want to kill, now do you, love?_

Kill? She hadn't even thought that she was about to hurt anyone. She came to a halt, closed her eyes, and listened.

"Erin, come back here, sweetie. You'll get lost in the woods if you go too far!"  
"Sorry, Mommy. But there are flowers..."  
The girl closed her lips tightly and opened her eyes. The smell had been humans. A family, nonetheless. She had been about to kill them, she had been about to 'eat' them. If the voice hadn't stopped her, the young mother and child would have been dead.

"Who are you?" She mumbled to the voice in her sweet, high pitched bell-like warble. The noise was cherubic, but almost scratchy from lack of use.

_I'm here to help you, love. I want you to be safe. Please, you promised me you would keep yourself safe. _

The girl scrunched up her nose, the perfect, pale skin crinkling as she pondered this. "But I don't know who you are." She breathed out, in a huff, disturbing the dust mites that floated in the air. She registered that each breath she took was unnecessary, but pleasurable-she could tell what was going on around her, and it made her feel secure.

_I'm not real. I'm here when you need me, though. Remember that, my dear._

She breathed a sigh of frustration. If the voice wasn't real, then that could only mean that she was insane. And she had no lifeline to her past, something to assure her that she wasn't a serial killer, or in an asylum.

_I can assure you that you were no serial killer, love._

"But I will be one soon if I can't help but try to kill people!" The girl began to shake, trying to cry tears that would never be shed. "I don't want to hurt anyone."  
**"He said you didn't...hunt people. He said your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals."**

The memory caught up to her, surprising her. The faces in the memory were fuzzy, and she couldn't even make out the form of who she was talking to. She couldn't even see her own face, just a mass of brown curls.

She brought her hand up to her face, placing her small hand against her smooth, marble cheek. She glanced around, looking quickly for something reflective. After a few seconds of searching, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the air around her. The refreshing, but almost putrid scent of water dominated her acute senses, and she broke into a lightning-fast sprint towards the smell.

All of this was so new to her-she didn't know what she was, or how she had become like this, but one thing was clear; she was a monster. Normal people didn't start to drool at the scent of human flesh, normal people couldn't run at the speed of light. It was horrible, and it terrified her to the core.

She came to the body of water, swaying to a halt, almost expecting to fall over. The pool was still, and the clear sun shone madly down upon its double in the glass-like water. The girl crouched on the bank, her bare toes sinking into the mud. She gazed at her reflection

There was a person in the waves, she decided. It could not have been her. She looked again

The girl looking back at her was the quintessence of perfection. Her skin was like snow, her features flawless and beautiful. Her hair was a deep brown, silky and in banana curls, but she paid no attention to that. It was her eyes. Oh, her eyes were terrifying; they were bright red, the color of blood. The eyes themselves were large, which only made it scarier. Bright red eyes that dominated her face-it made the soft beauty less gentle, and more fierce.

She had to look away. She shut her eyes- she was so frightened. She had no control over herself, and the fear was gripping at her heart with claws. Every emotion she felt was magnified.

There was a rustling sound behind her. She hadn't heard anyone come up, and she spun around to confront the person, her unnecessary breaths becoming more urgent as she tried to calm herself.

Time seemed to slow down, moving like butter. Someone stepped through the tress, one long leg after the other. There was one more set of footsteps behind this one, heavier and louder. A flash of blonde hair swung, and then the girl was in a chokehold, held at the neck by a pair of perfectly manicured hands. A big burly man came through the trees behind her.

The girl gasped. Blondie had come up so fast behind her, and she was so strong. The big guy was scary, and she shivered in fear.

The blonde girl was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the girl herself, but no one could compare to the brunette's magnificence, not even this stunning blonde.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "A newborn," she snarled as she looked at the girl's eyes. She looked back the handsome man behind her, then back at her victim, her face set in a grimace. Her voice rose, the bellowing noise making her captive's ears ache.

"What did you do with Bella?"

**So, yeah, I'm alive. Sorry about the couple month long wait. That was obnoxious. So, I just wanted to say thank you for reading, and (wait for it) NO FLAMES! (In spite of having used before, that is still one of the only terms I fully understand). Please review, thank you, and check out my stories on ! That's where my little sojourn took me, they're just started. (Aww...little itty bitty newborn stories. Wait. That's what this is.) I hope you enjoyed this, and I don't own Twilight. Or the little quote from Twilight, Chapter 9, page 186 that you have encountered earlier in this chapter of my story. Thank you, please review! The last two reviews I got were what compelled me to write this chapter, so thank you so much MissTwilightsagafreak and Bella2317743. You guys are my writing black hole heroes. Even though each of them only wrote a few words, they made all the difference. Now imagine what a long review would do...?**

**I love you guys!**

**Review!**

**~Ari**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow. Fantastic job with the reviews *sarcasm, sarcasm*. I think I got...three? Eh. I don't know. So, read and review on this little chapter of mine. I worked for a while on this. Yeah. It's THAT important. **

Chapter 4

_"What did you do with Bella?"_

Bella? The name rang a bell in the girls mind, but she couldn't put a finger on it. She scowled, and reached her hand up to the long, pale fingers encircled around her throat. Her own small hand gripped them, and she squeezed, feeling rippling power course through them. The blonde girl shrieked, and dropped her onto the ground, where she landed on her back. The blonde girl stumbled back, cursing, clutching her hand in her other.

The big burly man shot forwards, running up beside blondie. "Rosie!" He yelled, standing next to her, his golden eyes full of worry. He glanced back over at the girl on the ground, narrowing his eyes in anger, then turning back to 'Rosie'.

The girl was fully able to take each of them in now. 'Rosie' was gorgeous,her features stunning and symmetrical, her lips full and pouting. Her eyes were like liquid gold, dancing with fury. Golden locks framed her features, a few wisps falling over her forehead. But she was pale, so pale, like snow. She was a real-life Cinderella, a porcelain doll in her perfection. Only one thing marred her features-the furious glare that was shooting daggers at the brunette. The man next to the blonde girl was handsome, but not nearly as beautiful as what the girl assumed to be his girlfriend. He had curly, brown hair, and the same pale skin and gold eyes as the other. He was huge, with bulging biceps and muscles. He was now looking at the brunette, taking her in with scrutinizing eyes.

'Rosie' was not nearly that calm. She lunged forwards, picking the smaller girl from the ground, and throwing her full force through the trees, until she skidded to a stop in the clearing she had woken up in. In reality, she must haven't run that far to begin with. The two people came sprinting through the trees, coming to a complete halt when they entered the clearing with her. 'Rosie' looked around her, horrified. She sniffed the air with her pert nose.

"Bella," she whispered, "I smell Bella." She glanced over at the larger man, her eyes sad and afraid. "It's Bella's blood. She was here." Her voice shook.

"YOU KILLED HER HERE, DIDN'T YOU?"

xXx

Edward and the rest of the Cullens were running through the Forks woods, searching for their lost family member with no avail. Rosalie and Emmett had gone east, while the rest of the family searched a little to the west of them, closer to the La Push border.

Edward was closer to the border than the rest, searching. He desperately wished he could cross the border to search for his lost love, but there was a close to zero chance of that happening.

It was midday, and a sunshine, a rarity in Forks was pounding down on his marble skin, making it shimmer. He scowled at the glare, and breathed in the air. He froze for moment. The scent reminded him of wet dog, the scent of a werewolf. If they had done _anything _to Bella, Edward swore he would kill them. Anger bubbled up inside of him.

_Hey, you're the mind-reading leech, aren't you?_

A huge, silver wolf was next to the boundary line, glaring up at him with his massive eyes. _Stay off our land, bloodsucker. Or I'll tear your throat out._

A black wolf came up beside him, pushing him aside with his massive shoulder. _Paul. Be calm. We're here for Jake._

The silver wolf blew air out of his nostrils, seeming to forget Edward's presence in the clearing. _Looking for his leech-lover? I don't think so._

Slowly, several more wolves were beginning to filter through the trees, slouching up to the two wolves quarreling in front of them. One of them, a massive, well-muscled creature with reddish coloring, pounced up next to the silver animal and bared his teeth. _Don't talk about Bella that way!_

Bella? The name rang in Edward's ears, all wrong in the wolf's mind. "What do you have to do with Bella?" He was nervous- what had he left his love to?

The rusty colored wolf looked up at the vampire, and bared his teeth, his thoughts red with anger. _Cullen?_

Edward nodded dismally, his unruly bronze hair falling into his eyes. The wolf snarled, and a stream of mental profanities was shot at Edward like a bullet. _You should die! You killed her! I watched her cry...it's all your fault that leech took her..._

Edward jerked back in horror. The leech that took her? A vampire! He turned around, and began to sprint towards the trees, abandoning the few wolves that stood behind him, and approaching his family at a rapid pace.

He had just come up to them, coming to a halt, and opening his mouth to speak, when the piercing screech reached his sensitive ears, the yell that made all the Cullens come sprinting towards the noise.

"YOU KILLED HER HERE, DIDN'T YOU?"

xXx

Rosalie stared at the beautiful newborn vampire, flinching as the scent of Bella's blood dominated her senses, coloring her better judgement a furious shade of red.

The vampire looked terrified, pushing herself backwards with her hands, sliding across the dewy grass. Her unnecessary breaths came in heavy gasps, as if trying to grasp understanding from the air itself.

"I didn't kill anyone! I don't understand!" The brunette yelled, terror welling up inside her like a cresting wave, the sensation making her flinch quickly, her body lowering ever so slightly to the ground.

"You're lying!" Rosalie appeared next to the newborn, moving so fast that she was nothing but a streak of blonde hair against the green of the forest, lifted her hand, and slapped the other vampire on her right cheek.

Emmett rushed up next to her, pulling her back, enveloping her in his massive arms. "Don't, Rosie! You'll get hurt."

"I don't care, Emmett! I HATE HER!" She struggled to get out of her husband's thick, muscled arms. She bared her teeth and growled, her perfect lips curling back. She struggled a bit more, then stopped, collapsing and folding over herself. Dry sobs making her body shake.

Emmett held her in his arms tighter, pressing his cheek to her blonde head, shutting his eyes. "I miss her too, Rosalie. I miss my little sister, too." He glanced over at the newborn, still on the ground, and growled, "And you killed her."

The girl stared a moment, unable to comprehend. She shut her eyes, an overwhelming feeling ripping her apart, causing the constant pain in her chest to well up again, like blood from an open wound.

_Forks._

_ Charlie._

_ Mom._

_ Jake._

_ Vampires._

_ Edward._

It all came back to her, a swell of emotion that ricocheted around her. A sadness overcame her as she finally acknowledged her life, and remembered. She was Bella Swan. Her existence had been putrid. And she would have preferred to die.

The cruel irony almost made Bella laugh-she had to live forever, and no one wanted her there.

She looked up at the vampires she now recognized to be Rosalie and Emmett, confused. Why was Rosalie crying. She had always presumed her the last to cry, but she was defying all Bella's beliefs, and sobbing brokenly in her husband's arms. Bella felt the urge to reach out, to hug her, but knew that her gesture would be met with nothing but fury. So, instead, she called out to them.

"Emmett Cullen," she called over to the glaring vampire, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't me who killed her." She turned around, glancing over her shoulder. "That would be suicide."

Emmett narrowed his eyes, then his angry expression turned to one of shock and recognition, his arms loosening around his wife. "Bella?" He yelled, his voice shaking. The newborn turned around, her expression so sad, so defeated, so lonely.

"Sorry I'm not dead." She mumbled, then ran into the forest, speeding away from the memories, from the pain, from the love.

_I'm such a coward,_ she thought, pumping her legs faster.

**So, like I said, please review! I would really like it, and hope the amount of reviews picks up. Seriously, I want feedback! Hope you liked it! No flames! EVER!**

**~Ari**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Here you go, Chapter 5 of Nameless Soul! Read and review! My 50th reviewer will get a shout out!**

The Cullens began sprinting towards Rosalie and Emmett through the dense forest, hardly making a sound. Edward was ahead the rest of the group, being faster than the rest and terrified for his love. Jasper was not far behind him, and Alice clung to his hand like a small child. Worry was evident on her fairy-like face, her nose scrunched up and her butterscotch eyes emanating distress. She grappled with Jasper's hand, weaving her fingers between his as they pumped their legs together, working as a heartbeat would.

Behind them were Carlisle and Esme. They too were worried beyond comparison, but they were conversing as they sprinted at breakneck speeds. Edward involuntarily listened to their thoughts; they had been relaying their conversation in their minds, and their inner feelings were loud, defined, and impossible to ignore.

_Could Rosalie or Emmett be hurt, Carlisle?_

_ Esme, we should just hope for the best. There's nothing else we can do until we arrive._

_ But what if it's-_

_ Bella? I don't know, dear. I can only assume the worst, then._

Edward shut his eyes and clenched his fists. Bella could not be harmed, he wouldn't let her be. Even if she had been taken by taken by a vampire, as the brown wolf had mentally screamed at him, he would find some way to make sure she was safe. He owed that much to her.

xXx

Bella ran through the forest, leaving Rosalie and Emmett far behind. _I'm Bella Swan. It's me. They must really hate me._ She cringed at her thoughts, believing them to be the truth. She had broken her one promise to Edward, and rather than staying safe, she had been turned into a vampire. A horrible, horrible creature like-

"Victoria." Pure horror spread across Bella's feature as sudden realization came to her. "I'm like Victoria now."

She sank to her knees, mentally exhausted. She lowered herself completely down to the forest floor and curled up in a fetal position, her knees to her chest.

_Victoria._

_Victoria._

_**Victoria.**_

_**VICTORIA.**_

She mouthed the name continually until it felt as if her unbeating heart would burst from the tension. The person who turned her was a monster, thus making her a monster as well.

"I don't want to be like you," she mumbled, "I don't want to be like you at _all._" She cringed into herself, terrified by everything around her, although nothing was present.

She wanted to scream. The sound was bubbling on her lips, threatening to rip through the morning like the cry of a wounded animal. Her mouth was shaking, beginning to open. Bella wound her hands through her hair, clutching the curls like a lifeline.

Her head had begun to hurt. _Is that even possible?_ she thought, beginning to feel nauseous. She gripped at her hair harder as the pain increased, feeling like she would explode in but moments. It was then that she let the scream fly free, letting it pierce the sky like a bullet. She let her limbs unclench and fall to the forest floor as if ribbons. She flipped herself over after a moment, and hissing from the unexplained and unwanted pain. She pulled herself over to the trunk of a tree, and dug her nails into the soft, moist bark. It cut like butter under her fingers, and peeled to the ground.

In her mind were visions of bright burgundy eyes, paired with flaming red hair. All of them muttered to her, the baby voice whispering threateningly.

_Did you think I'd let you escape this easily?_

_Did you think I'd let you escape?_

_Did you?_

_Did you?_

"Stop!" Bella wailed, the back of her eyelids pulsing with colors. Red, red, red. A color she had the desire, the will to hate. The color of her imminent doom. The visions continued to swell at her.

_Who are you really, Bella?_

_Who do you think I made you?_

_You ARE me._

_You are Victoria._

Bella swung back her head and let out a roar of fury. The voice was so convincing, so sweet, she almost found herself melting into the hate as if it were love. If she could just pretend for a moment, it didn't hurt so much.

xXx

Alice thought off Rosalie and Emmett. She could see their distress, and saw where they would be.

"Edward!" She yelled to her brother up ahead, "Go to the left!"

Edward immediately banked left. It was then Rosalie and Emmett's scents hit her, and she knew they were close. It was but moments later that they saw them, motionless, stunned in a clearing. Edward ran up to them, his body rigid.

"Who killed her, Emmett? Where is she? I'll tear their throats out." Edwards words were venomous, acidly full of hate and fury. Alice could detect the sadness seeping through them like water through rocks, and felt immense sympathy for her frantic brother.

Emmett glanced up, his eyes blank and glassy. Rosalie was on the floor, folded over herself like a blanket. Emmett's mouth moved, as if speaking, but he couldn't manage to articulate words. He shook his head and tucked his chin to his barrel-like chest.

Edward glanced hopelessly to Alice. "Alice? Could you?" He muttered, his golden eyes wide and dewy. Alice knew what he wanted and was surprised that visions of Bella had not yet come to her. She nodded her head. "Of course." She shut her eyes and willed the absent visions of Bella, her sister, to come to her.

She sharply exhaled when nothing came to her. Nothing but dark, a blank sheet. Her sister could not be found, Bella was nowhere. Edward cringed when he registered the lack of visions in his sister's mind. It was almost as is his love had disappeared from the face of the earth, as if she were dead.

"Emmett," he yelled, his neck straining, "what happened?" Emmett glanced up, his eyes dark. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but Rosalie, quickly getting on her feet, spoke before him.

"Bella's not dead." She spoke, but her face was dark and dangerous. Edward was about to speak, his face hopeful yet curious.

He was cut off when the screams started.

xXx

She writhed in pain, finding herself slowly vanishing. A voice in her head muttered to her softly, threateningly.

_You are me._

_You are me. _

_You are._

_You._

_Me._

"Me!" She screamed, rearing her head back and tossing her hair. With each passing moment, she began to disappear.

And then she slipped away entirely, and was no longer the girl named Bella Swan.

**It just dawned on me how long I've been gone, but then I got one more review from . that made me think I should finish this chapter and upload it. Well, so enjoy. I'm really sorry about the wait, I had a lot going on. So, no flames please! Review, please! Thank you!**

**~Ari**


	7. SORRY!

THIS ACCOUNT WILL NO LONGER BE IN USE.

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.


End file.
